Significant Secret
by Briebrieg
Summary: A story about how the past affects bounty huntress, Samus Aran, as she goes through the Smash Tournament. As she fights in the Bros league will she be able to find a way to move on, will she re-kindle an old love, or perhaps she will find a new love? Please R&R! IkexSamus?, MarthxPeach?, LinkxZelda?, SamusxAdam?, Royx?,? "


**This is my first story so I hope you you like it!**

***********************************************************************************  
**The walls were crumbling around them, everything appearing hazy. She felt herself lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. Her blood. She could only turn her head a little but just enough to see a figure standing over her holding an energy sword. The energy sword was dripping with her blood. At the sight of this she wondered why she didn't have her power armor on. Because of the wounds that had been inflicted on her body her eyesight was blurry so she couldn't make out who her assaulter was. The attacker bent down and kissed her on her lips covered in blood. He then said,

"Goodnight my sweet warrior."

At the sound of his voice the victim's eyes began to water. She tried to shift her body over and ended up touching something cold and stiff. She flinched and turned her face towards the object. It was no object but dead bodies. The corpses of her other comrades. Like her, he had betrayed them and they had been slain. That explained why she wasn't wearing her armor, she had taken it off in the presence of someone she had trust. She turned her head back towards the culprit who was now walking towards the only exit from the massacre he had created. Not being able to do anything else she reached her hand out towards her attacker. The tears were flowing down her face with the knowledge of who it was. He didnt turn around at the faint sounds of her voice calling to him. She gathered up the remaining of her energy and screamed,

"ADDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!"

Samus was lying on her couch with her hand outstretched towards the wall she was facing. Sweat trickled down her face and her body was sticky with the feeling.

_Another nightmare_, she thought to herself.

It happened just about every night. The bounty huntress looked over at her roommates hoping that she hadn't woken them up with her nighttime ruckus. When she realized that they hadnt heard anything she remembered that she had screamed to herself in her mind. Relieved Samus layed back down and sat there for a while. She turned again and looked at the alarm clock, 2:00. Same time as usual. In fear of experiencing the same dream in the same night, she decided that it was time to get up. She went to the shower in hope of getting the sweat off of her. As she walked by the large mirror in the bathroom she saw that her face was tear-streaked and that her eyes were red and puffy.

_damn_

There wasnt any brawls today so she took a quick shower and threw on a white t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and to top it off a large sweatjacket. She wanted to sneak to the spot on the super Smash Bros mansion roof without any delays. And knowing that if she were to wear her regular thin power suit it would surely drag some unwanted attention so it would be best for her to dress this way. She cautiously opened the door and looked out to make sure no one was out in the hall. After making sure that there was indeed no one she slipped out her door with her hands in the jean pockets. While walking throught the corridors she heard what she thought to be Snake's voice talking about the mechanics of the modern bomb up ahead. She quickly turned the corner and ran back down the hall. Upon hearing the sound of the voices coming closer she quickly hid in the hall closet. There were slits through the door and she could see Snake talking to two other figures. Mario, a small italian man from the mushroom kingdom like Peach. It turned out that one of their rooms was right across from the closet she was hiding in. Samus cursed to herself and then quickly covered her mouth in fear of them hearing her. The three figures perked up at the sound. Snake and Mario looked around for the source of the sudden noise. The last figure looked straight at the hall closet. At a closer look at the third figure's face Samus determined that it was the Fire Emblem mercinary, Ike. She felt as though his sharp gaze was staring right at her. She prayed that he didnt come over to the closet out of curiosuty. He opened his mouth as if to share his find but instead kept it to himself.

_There's no way he could know that it is me in here._

Mario and Snake being unsuccesful in their hunt went back to their original point and asked Ike if he had seen anything. Ike merely smiled such a sly smile that Samus blushed red and said,

"Nope I didnt see anything."

Seeing the smile on Ike's face freaked the other two out because Ike NEVER smiled. He normally keeps a straight face on for EVERYTHING. They asked about it and the response they got was,

"Nothing"

They said their goodbyes and split ways with Mario and Snake heading off to their own dorm and Ike standing in front of the closet door. The mercinary general then stated,

"Hey whoever is in this closet better be ready for when I bill you for keeping your secret."

At the mention of being billed, Samus was about to say something then realized,

_He couldnt possibly know out of all the smashers here that it was me in this closet._

After a while of waiting for the person to show themself from the closet Ike merely shrugged and went inside his room. Samus, seeing a moment to escape slipped out of the closet and ran off down the hall. It seemed like forever before she stopped and she was out of breath. Still disconcerted by Ike's smile but not shaken she decided that she would forget about it. Once she caught her breath she yawned and scented the smell of fresh. Forgetting about going to the roof she followed her nose and her stomach to the cafeteria.

Ike stepped into his dorm and let the door close behind him. He looked at his roommates Marth, Link, and Roy. Master Hand had thought that out of all of the smashers these four had the most in common with each other. It wan't a choice that Ike would have picked for himself but it had its moments. Like how the noise from the door had startled Roy, the jumpiest of the four, who then hopped up onto Marth. Which then caused him to knock into the table that held the chess game that Link and Marth had been so engaged in. That then caused the chess game to topple off the table and onto the ground spilling the game pieces. Having the game ruined right when he was about to "checkmate" Link caused Marth to fly into a rage which then caused him to start spewing his home language, Japanese.

"Kami ikko sore o subete! Dōshite son'na ko to shita no? Watashi wa kanzen ni kare ga atta!"

It took a moment before the other two managed to calm down the prince into speaking English again. Once they got him to do that everyone bent down and started picking up the pieces to the ruined chess game and put them in the game box. After that was done the disturbed three sat down on the couch and stared directly at Ike. Ike who had put the last piece away in the box stared directly back at them.

Ike then asked, "What?"

Link said,"Your smiling..."

"Huh?" Ike realized that he still had the smile from earlier on. "So?"

"Well we figured it had to be something pretty serious like maybe a new disease that's spreading and that you wanted to warn us before we got infected too."

"What?"

"Hey you never know..."

At that outrageous comment Ike shook his head and looked at the other two. "Is that what you guys are thinking too?"

Marth and Roy nodded yes to Ike simultaneously.

"Really?"

Another nod from all three in unison.

Ike scratched his head and decided to just drop the topic all together. He was too tired and too hungry to think about it right now. He told the others that he was going to head down to the cafeteria and asked if any of them wanted to come.

Marth said,"yes" but Ike didnt think that he was coming for the food but for a certain Princess Peach. Ike then shared his thoughts and Marth tried to stammer out an excuse.

"Well...ummm...you see...it's like..."

Ike didn't even want to get started on the elf so he just let those two do as they pleased. Him and Roy could just enjoy the food and talk about other things besides girls. Ike wrapped one arm around the smaller boys neck and they walked out the dorm and off down the corridor with the other two in tow.

It was the beginning of a normal day at the mansion. Peach woke up to the call of a random blue jay in the window.  
The blue eyed blonde sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily looking over at her two roommates. Zelda, a Hylian girl with pointed ears and a soft nature was sound asleep in the bunk bed below. Noticing that the sleeping elf wasn't going to wake up until probably an hour later, she slowly turned her head in the direction of the sofa where the ferocious bounty huntress, Samus, was SUPPOSED to be lying. The cold girl was no where to be seen but that fact didn't seem to surprise the mushroom princess. It wasn't too long ago when everyone in the mansion found out that the "bulky orange freaky robot" was really a suit of armor that was worn by a slim woman. Because of what she does, it wasn't unusual for Samus to get up hours earlier than the other girls so Peach didn't panic. Knowing that she was more of a muscle head than a fru fru, she could be found out in the training quad, in the cafeteria stuffing her mouth, or basking out in the sun on the mansion's ceiling with Pikachu. Samus was cold to everyone at the mansion, giving all the smashers a fierce glare when they tested her limit of patience. Which wasn't a lot. Everyone was afraid of her at this point in the tournament. Well everyone except Pikachu, the twin hands, creepy Captain Falcon, or pervy Snake. Oh and Ike. For some reason the latter is unaffected by Samus's daggered looks. He just shrugs it off and moves on, how he does it no one knows. After spending some time staring at the ceiling Peach felt her stomach growl. The Cafeteria was most likely opened by this time serving breakfast. Not wanting to miss out on the delicious food Peach climbed down from her bunk and gently shook Zelda awake.

"Zeldaaaaa...zeldaaaa...hey Zelda! Wake up!"

The Hylian peeked open her eyes and let out such a cute yawn that if heard by Link, Zelda's Hylian knight back at home and boyfriend, he would have gone red from the tip of his toes to the tip of his elf-like ears. At that last fact Peach giggled to herself. Zelda sat up in her bed, stared at the other princess and moaned,

"AHHHHHmmmm...What is it Peach?"

"Wake up girl, its time to go and get something to eat! I'm so hungry I could eat an ape!"

"Well that's not too hard since there is an ape(Donkey Kong) living right down the hall..."

With that statement both of the girls started giggling to each other. They got up and started getting ready for the rest of their day. After checking that their hair, make-up, and dresses were picture perfect they went out and headed to the cafeteria.

The two princesses reached the cafeteria, grabbed their plates and headed to their table designated by master hand. Upon reaching the table Zelda noticed Samus already sitting at the table with her only companion Pikachu. They were sharing the same plate piled with food(mostly sweets). It would seem that the electric-type pokemon was the only smasher that the bounty huntress showed a soft spot for. Why, Peach and Zelda could never figure out. The huntress looked up and saw her two roommates uproaching. She nodded a greeting to the Hylian princess and completely ignored the other. Peach, being the naive woman she was, placed her plate right next to Samus and started whining,

"Saammmuuusss!"

No response.

"SSSSaaaaaaammmmuuussss!"

Still nothing.

"Saaaaammmmiiiieeeee!"

At the mention of the hated nickname the huntress turned and gave the mushroom princess a direct glare. "What?"

"you said hello to Zelda, but you didn't greet me!"

After that comment Samus continued to ignore the whining mushroom princess and chew on a chocolate pocky stick. that sent Peach into another chorus of whines. Ike, Marth, Roy and Link walked into the cafeteria and grabbed their separate plates and walked off to their table. They were soon joined by Mario, Snake, Captain Falcon, and Pit. Marth and Link looked over at the girl's table and beckoned them over. Zelda seeing the signal turned to Peach and Samus to tell them when she saw the darkened look on Samus's face. Although she put up with Princess Peach's noise most days, today was not one of those days. Zelda attempted to warn the other princess.

"umm peach I don't think Samus is in a good mood today..."

"Wait do you mean not in a good mood? She's never in a good mood any day!"

"Well let's forget that...The boys called us over, so let's just leave Samus alone for now.^_^" "

"Nooo! Sammie come with us!"

Samus turned away from her food and looked at the other two about to give a cold stare. The bounty huntress then saw the look on the hylian princess's face.

_damn_

"That's okay. you guys go on ahead."

Peach, "But you will be so lonely!"

"No I think I'll do fine by myself, anyway I have Pikachu to keep me company."

At the sound of its name the pokemon lifted its head up from the food and said,"Pika Pika!"

The other two ladies stood up and took their plates over to the table where their beaus were waiting. Samus watched them as they left to the other table, her eyes following them until they reached their destination

**Phew! Done with that chapter! Turns out coming up with this stuff is hard^_^" Please R&R!**


End file.
